


Your Thoughts live in my Head, Rent Free

by caprice_business



Series: Daisuga Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2020, Gen, Insomnia, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sugawara is a Mess, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, sharing is caring, shower thoughts, training camp arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprice_business/pseuds/caprice_business
Summary: "Sour Patch Kids only get sour when you suck them off.”“The fact this is one of your tamer thoughts scares me.”Or: Sugawara can’t sleep, so he decided to pester and swoon Daichi over hot chocolate. It's effective.Day 6: 3 AM/PM
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Daisuga Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931737
Kudos: 67
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	Your Thoughts live in my Head, Rent Free

**Author's Note:**

> These shower thoughts are thoughts I get on a daily basis, and I just thought it would be funny if Suga had these brain-rots too. Enjoy!

“Daichi, are you awake?” Sugawara whispered to the latter as he shook his body lightly. He just needed someone to talk too, and he knew that Daichi was always willing to help, even though their talks ended in either making out or the latter falling asleep.

Daichi groaned as he turned to face Sugawara, who was kneel-sitting beside him. “Now I am, did you really need to wake me up?” He asked with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. He saw that look in Sugawara’s eyes, was he horny? Or did he just need someone to give his shower thoughts too? Either way, he’d gladly help.

“I can’t sleep and I made too much hot chocolate, I don’t want to throw it away so…” Sugawara said with a shrug as he slowly stood up, making sure to not accidentally step on Asahi’s arm or Nishinoya’s hair. Sugawara shuddered. He remembered when he accidentally messed up Noya’s hair, it didn’t end well.

Daichi sat up from his futon and scammed his eyes around the room before turning to Sugawara. Everyone was asleep, Hinata was clinging onto Nishinoya, Kageyama was muttering “boke” under his breath, and it seemed Tsukishima and Ennoshita were snoring loudly. Daichi sighed, no wonder Suga couldn’t sleep. “I'll follow you in the commons in a sec,” Daichi reassured Suga as he stretched his arms.

Sugawara nodded as he tiptoed over Tanaka’s rogue arm. They all slept so soundly, it made Sugawara a tad bit jealous. He felt someone's hand hold onto his ankle. He turned around to see it was just Yamaguchi, mumbling something along the lines of “don’t leave me alone, please,” Sugawara found it concerning that the greenette would mumble something like that. He should ask Yamaguchi about it in the morning. He slowly crouched down to remove Yamaguchi’s grip on his ankle and slowly repositioned the teen’s arm.

Sugawara sighed as he tucked Yamaguchi in, making sure he was comfortable. No wonder he was called the team mom. He slowly stood back up and tiptoed towards the door, twisting the knob and pushing the door open. He tiptoed out and slowly closed the door, shuddering at the light yet shrill squeak it made.

  
  


He released a sigh as he made his way downstairs. He left his phone down there too, which, now that he thought about it, was a horrible idea when you were sharing a roof with other schools. He just hoped no one besides him and Daichi was awake. 

He skipped a few steps since he knew that they would creak under his weight, and found himself jumping off the second to the last step to the ground floor. Sometimes, he just had these urges to be as immature and childish as Tanaka and Noya, and that was alright. 

He sat down on the couch, the insulated pitcher of hot chocolate situated in the coffee table as he poured himself a hearty amount into the ceramic mug. He sipped on the scalding hot beverage, not minding the way his tongue felt like it wanted to fall off, nor the fact it burned his throat. He found himself desensitized to the sensation with how often he’d done this.

Sugawara’s mind started to wander back to Daichi. Daichi, who was probably too honest for his own good at times, the guy who was probably done with Suga’s insomnia but still kept him company anyway. Daichi, whose heartbeat always managed to relax him and get rid of pre-game nerves. Daichi, whose muscles would flex under his shirt whenever they played a game, and how it took everything in Sugawara to not tackle the man to the ground. Daichi, who managed to give him meaning to a sport he once thought was an intense version of don’t let the balloon fall on the ground. 

How did he end up with such a man who was way out of his league? How did he manage to make it work with a man who was just a beast? It was probably some of 

the thoughts Sugawara would never share with Daichi, and he would probably take those thoughts to his grave.

He heard heavy, descending footsteps, and he found himself smiling. Daichi was finally joining him. He sighed as he poured the chocolate into another mug. 

“I was beginning to think you fell asleep again.” Suga chuckled as he saw Daichi sluggishly approach him.

Daichi sat down and leaned on Suga, taking the mug from the table. “It’s hard to move around when you have the team. Hinata was probably shifting the entire time I tried to get out. He’s basically spread out on both Nota and Kageyama.” Daichi replied with a chuckle as he blew on the hot drink.

Sugawara sighed. “Normally, I’m the one leaning on your shoulder, this is a pretty big development. Maybe I can top next?” Sugawara jested as he nuzzled into Daichi’s hair. It was a strange amalgamation of mint and the ever-present smell of sweat that stuck onto them as the years passed.

Daichi chuckled. “I just think you’ll give up trying.” He said as he sipped on his drink with a victorious smirk.

Sugawara scoffed. “That’s just rude.” He said as he swatted his head. They found themselves at a comfortable silence for a few minutes, focusing on the faint sound of crickets that chirped outside and the ticking of the clock.

Sugawara sighed. “If having sex for money makes you a hoe...does having sex for free a non-profit whoreganization?” He asked out of the blue as he sipped on his chocolate.

Daichi choked as his eyes widened. “Why would you even ask that?” Daichi wheezed as he set his mug down on the coffee table.

Sugawara shrugged. “You know me Dai, I just have these thoughts, and you process it.” He said as he crossed his arms. Daichi’s smell was addicting, and he loved it. He loved it so much he was wearing one of his shirts, not that anybody knew that...or Daichi for that matter. He still believes they have the same shirt.

Daichi sighed. “Well, what other thoughts did you have?” He asked. He might as well make the most of his thoughts. Sometimes Suga had thoughts that made sense, sometimes they were thoughts he had because he was horny and just really needed him. 

Suga furrowed his eyebrows. “Maybe extreme sports and sex are similar in a way? Like, both of which have the risk of making the population change by 1.” Sugawara started as he downed the last of his hot chocolate, refilling the mug.

Daichi frowned. “But that’s when you’re fucking the opposite sex, which we clearly aren’t.” He stated matter of factly as he leaned on the couch.

Sugawara chuckled. “When you think about it, our sex is twice as manly. You know?” He said as he downed the drink like how some drank their shots. The burning sensation as the liquid ran through his throat could be comparable in a way, except Suga’s never drunk any alcohol yet, so his comparison may or may not be valid. He set the mug back down on the table.

Daichi found himself wrapping an arm around Suga, pressing him against his chest. “That sounds like something Noya would say.” He chuckled.

Sugawara snorted. “It does. But I think you know I still have that side of me, unlike you who buried it and turned into some...grandpa.” Sugawara mused as he nuzzled further into Daichi’s broad chest. He loves those moments when Daichi would just assert his dominance. Fuck, he just really wanted Daichi to just fuck him.

Sugawara paused for a second, pondering on whether or not he should say his next thought out loud. Daichi furrowed his brows as Sugawara moved his head from his chest to Daichi’s neck. “If we fuck in the shower, is it still dirty?” Suga asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He hoped Daichi got the hint.

Daichi blinked as he gently set his cup back down, not moving Suga from him. He snickered. “Do you want to test that out?” He said as his eyes trailed on Suga’s face. He just gave Suga an open invitation to just get on with it. He already knew Suga wanted it.

Suga licked his lips. “How about we just do it here?” He said as he grabbed the hem of Daichi’s collar and pulled it outwards. He placed his lips on the flesh on Daichi’s neck as he sucked on it.

Daichi released a gasp, followed by a soft, strangled moan. How many times did their midnight talks end up like this? All he knew was that it ended up this way more often than Kiyoko actually took mind to Tanaka’s flirting. Okay, maybe Daichi found himself in situations like this way too often, but did he care. Looking at Suga unravel beneath him was satisfying, and Suga’s mouth did wonders.

Daichi trailed his hands under Suga’s shirt and repositioned him on his lap. They were doing it this way, he guessed. He didn’t want to ram into Suga on the couch, or at least have him lie down here, he’d much take it to the bed. He trailed his hands on Suga’s back, clawing at it as he pushed Suga closer to him.

Suga separated himself from Daichi before planting his lips onto his. It didn’t take long before Daichi slipped his tongue into Suga’s mouth, and Suga just let it happen. Fuck dominance, Daichi could fuck him into kingdom come, and he would just welcome it with open arms...or legs.

Daichi explored Suga’s mouth, leaving no space untouched. Suga just moaned into the kiss as he rolled his eyes back. Suga gripped onto Daichi’s hair, and he felt Daichi’s hands trail across his back. Suga just really wanted Daichi to just fill him already.

But of course, this was camp, and heavy, sluggish footsteps were heard. Suga felt Daichi pause as he separated himself from Suga. Oh, come on! Someone just had to be a cockblock! Sugawara felt a little risky though, so he decided to pull Daichi on top of him as he landed on the couch.

Daichi looked alarmed. Sometimes his boyfriend’s sexual appetite was too much for him to handle, then again he had equally as much. Their position was exactly the one he was trying to avoid, but at this point, it was inevitable. He was sure that their position was already as controversial as it was. He just hoped the person coming down was someone from his team.

Tanaka wasn’t mentally prepared for what he saw as he went down. He just wanted to buy something from the vending machine, he just wanted his bottled green tea, but instead, he sees Daichi pinning Suga-san to a couch. How nice, this was just what he needed. 

He felt Daichi’s head whip in his direction, he also saw Suga furrowing his brows. “I-I, umm, I’ll leave you t-two be-“ Tanaka stuttered as he turned back and ran upstairs. The stare that Suga sent him was definitely the “tell anyone and you won’t live to see another day” glare, and he knew Suga had all the capability to bring him six feet under if he wanted to.

Daichi frowned as he removed his hands from Sugawara’s wrists. He pursed his lips into a fine line as he looked at Suga. “Why’d you do that?”

Suga squirmed beneath Daichi. “Just thought it’d be funny, you know?” He said with a confident smirk.

Daichi felt a small sigh escape his lips as he laid on Suga, placing his head on Suga’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. It was beating erratically. “You’re embarrassed.”

Suga felt his face flush as he looked at Daichi, petting his hair. “S-shut up.” He mumbled as he continued playing with Daichi’s hair.

“Let’s just go to sleep already,” Daichi mumbled into his chest with a sigh as felt Suga’s erratic heartbeat slow. 

Suga felt his eyelids droop as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. He felt Daichi hug him tighter as he cuddled into him further. “Yeah, lets”

* * *

“Holy shit, Kenma, take a picture,” Kuroo said with a snort as he urged Kenma to take out his phone.

Kenma sighed. “How about you do it yourself Kuroo, instead of pestering me?” Kenma answered back. Kuroo pouted as he crossed his arms.

“Aren’t we supposed to wake them up?” Akaashi asked as he turned to the rest of them. “It’s unfair that they’re asleep while we woke up this early for practice. Bokuto-san would be complaining to me about this for hours-“ Akaashi said but was cut off by Nishinoya gasping.

“Daichi has a hickey!” Nishinoya exclaimed hushedly as he took out his phone, taking a picture. This will be in his blackmail album, and in his archives.

“Daichi has what?” Hinata chirped as he approached Nishinoya. 

Kageyama turned to chase Hinata but was hit in the shoulder by Tanaka. “Oh, look, Tanaka-san’s up.” He announced as everyone turned their attention to Tanaka for a brief moment, before redirecting their gaze to the two.

Tanaka’s eyes fell on the pair before groaning. They just really had to sleep there! Ugh! He does not want to deal with this. “Ryu, you were right, you were- wait why are you leaving?” Nishinoya asked as he began to follow the teen.

Tanaka sighed. “I’m done with their shit, I just want to eat breakfast.” He announced as he left, shutting the door behind him.

They all paused to look at the door where he once stood. “He knew?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’mma be honest with ya, I did no intend for the last bits to happen at all. I originally planned on wholesome cuddling and not Tanaka walking ing on them, so....yeah.


End file.
